


Are You Blushing?

by aimarooney



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You have a major crush on Natasha and Wanda has a plan to get you to stop pinning after her.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Are You Blushing?

“We’re going out tonight!” Wanda barged into your room with a giant smile. 

“Oh we are, are we?” You asked, raising your eyebrow at her. 

“Yes. You are not allowed to say no” There was no room to argue in her voice. 

“Can I ask why?” You chuckled as she started to go through your closet. You set down your book, knowing that you wouldn’t be reading anymore tonight. 

“Basically the whole team is going out.” Wanda reasoned, “Even Bucky”

“Doesn’t mean I have to” You rolled your eyes. 

“Nat will be there”

“Maybe going out won’t kill me.” 

“Knew that would change your mind” Wanda gave you a devilish grin. 

“I swear to god, if you try anything I will murder you.” You sent her a death glare. 

“I promise I won’t do anything” Wanda raised her arms. “Except make you wear this.”

You got off the bed and grabbed the outfit she had picked out. You couldn’t deny it was kind of the perfect outfit. And Wanda really knew you well and had picked an outfit she knew you would be comfortable in which you really appreciated. 

“Now go get showered and I will be back in 45 minutes to make sure you don’t try and chicken out” Wanda pushed you towards your bathroom before leaving your room. You followed Wanda’s directions and hopped in the shower. You couldn’t help but be a little nervous. You couldn’t help the small (okay maybe large) crush you had on Natasha. You knew that no matter what Wanda said she was going to try something. She was tired of watching you two pine after each other. Her exact words. 

You were almost completely ready by the time Wanda came back. 

“Wow! You look amazing!” She complemented. “You’re definitely getting it tonight!” 

“Oh my god!” You stepped over and wacked Wanda’s arm. “Stop it, now!” 

“I mean, that is what you want!” She wiggled her eyebrows at you. 

“And how do you know what I want?” You gave her a pointed look. 

“You’re my best friend. I don’t even need to read your mind” She said wrapping her arms around you and guiding you out of the room. You couldn’t help but laugh at her antics. 

Everyone else had already left, Wanda waited until the last minute to tell you so you had less time to change your mind and the rest of the team didn’t have the patience. You two headed over together. You were honestly glad to be going separately, giving you more time to prepare. 

Wanda dragged you out of the car and into the club as soon as you made it there. You could tell you were at a fancy club with high security which made you feel better about actually letting loose. 

Wanda wasted no time and was already handing you a shot. You hadn’t even noticed her leave your side. “Cheers” You two clicked glasses before you threw it back. You set the glass down with a grimace at the burn. 

“Now let’s go find everyone else!” Wanda said, pulling you along behind her. It didn’t take long before you found the group of most of the others. You couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment when you didn’t see Nat. 

You scanned the room and found her already on the dance floor. You couldn’t help but stare as she dance with Bucky

“She’s an amazing dancer” Clint said in your ear causing you to jump. “But better be careful, she’ll catch you staring” You flushed at getting caught for staring at the red head. You went to defend yourself but saw the shit eating grin on Clint’s face and knew there was no use. 

“Are you… blushing?” Clint asked, his smirk never leaving. 

“No! No, it’s it’s just the alcohol!” You still tried to defend yourself. Clint’s smile just grew. You grumbled, “Just, drop it alright. I already have Wanda up my butt”

“I make no promises.” Clint smiled then looked over your shoulders. You started to panic when you saw it was Natasha and Bucky heading back over. 

“Nat!” Clint yelled causing her to walk over to you two. Clint wrapped his arm around you, keeping you from the escape you were planning. “(y/n) here was just saying how great of a dancer you were and that she would love a dance with you” 

Nat smiled, but it was a little more nervous than her normal smile. “Well I would love to show you my moves” She winked at you. Your blush is only growing. 

“Well you just got back, you can take a minute” You tried to get out of it, not sure if you were drunk enough to handle dancing with Nat. 

“Nonsense, I am fine!” She said grabbing your hand. You turned slightly, grabbing the glass you had and swallowing it all. You caught Wanda’s eye and glare from across the table before turning back to Nat. 

“Alright, let’s dance!” You smiled at her. The smile she returned to you had butterflies erupting in your stomach. You let her lead you to the dance floor.

You let loose with Nat, dancing your heart out. Neither of you were actually dancing well, just having a good time. Which you were happy about. After a few song you found yourself loosening up a lot

“Your outfit is killer, by the way!” Nat yelled into your ear over the music. The butterflies were back and had multiplied. You felt more heat rise to your cheeks as well. You thought you were going to explode at this rate. 

“Thanks!” You managed. 

“Is that a blush I see?” She asked you with a shit eating grin. 

“What-” You stopped yourself. You decided to be brave, “Yeah. You’re hot and you make me kinda nervous” 

You were shocked when you saw a blush form on Nat’s cheeks. You couldn’t focus on it for long before she was pulling you into a kiss. You melted into her kiss, completely lost in the feeling of her lips against yours. 

You were disappointed when she pulled away. You didn’t have time to say anything before she was pulling you off the dance floor and out of the club. “You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that for,” She says as soon as you are outside. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted you to do that” You chuckled, pulling her back towards you, this time it was you who pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back eagerly, pushing you up against the nearest wall. All thoughts left your mind as Natasha pressed her body into yours, trapping you against the brick wall. You barely even noticed the rough surface pushing into your back, your only focus is on Nat’s hands as they explore your body. 

“Nat!” You breathed out as she started to kiss down your neck. “We’re in public!” You warned. 

Nat huffed pulling away. “Fine, I’ll call us a cab” She immediately stepped away from you towards the curb. You grabbed a hold of her hand as she pulls you into the cab with her. You barely got the address out before she was kissing you senseless again.


End file.
